ARC-6760
ARC-6760 or "Butch" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic, he also served under clone group Golden Squad.Butch got his name from how brutal he was on the battlefield. After being dumped from Golden Squad, Butch made a start to his own Squad called "Butch Squad." Butch used a DC-15 blaster carbine. Butch was later killed during the Battle of Kamino. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Butch was born on Kamino from Jango Fett's DNA. Butch was a gruff no nonsense clone who was a tough as nails and he showed no mercy. Butch in training used a DC-15 blaster carbine and sometimes a DC-15x Blaster rifle.Butch always finished the citadel challenge first, because his senses where more fine- tuned to all the others during training. After his training Butch was sent into fight the war, and many other things that clones did during the war, even recon missions which Butch never did. he was later sent to Butch Squad. Weapon training During a training course for "Butch Squad" Butch had been asked to train his team for more specialized weapons training. Butch agreed and gathered everyone up to go through a difficult course that was used for the most experienced of clone troopers. "Alright boys. Time to prove we are the best. We will be the best! Don't look back men. We will prove to all those who teased us. Butch Squad will prove to no-one. We prove them wrong! Show them how it's done" During their training Butch Squad worked together and shot all the training droids with ease. It also stopped the talking behind the squads back. "I'm very impressed with that effort boys. Well done." said Butch. Then out of nowhere a voice said "very well done. I'm surprised you worked as a time. I like it. Well done now you can show off your skills you gained." Butch turned and said "Who are you?" the voice got closer and came out of the shadows. It was Captain Rex. "Captain Rex of the 501st Legion." "This here is Butch Squad captain, named after me Butch." "Figures. You showed true talent out there, ever thought of joining the 501st?" "I'd like to captain, but until this moment, we refuse you offer regretfully. We will work as a Squad in Golden Squad until further notice." Rex nodded and said "If you change your mind you know my contact comlink number." Rex walked away and hit the wall, whilst Butch turned around and said "Best of the best we don't need a fancy legion to lead. We will lead ourselves. To victory and our deaths. To fight." Death on Kamino When Butch was sent to fight on Kamino he didn't know that it would be his last battle. "Why. This thing is what I didn't want to fight on my home world. I hope I survive this attack and stay with clone group Butch Squad . Don't wait for me or any of us we choose to die for this squad and for the Republic." "Are you sure?" "Yes. Do not wait for me!" "Are you sure?" "Yes go I am sure.. Nothing more to live for.. And what we live for is sometimes not what we expect, just go, and dont look back." Butch was later shot when he landed on Kamino. He was later buried on Kamino as a sign of respect. Category:Clones